


No work

by thekpop_illnessgotme2



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, No Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff, male x female, realtinship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekpop_illnessgotme2/pseuds/thekpop_illnessgotme2
Summary: A scenario where Youngjae just doesn´t want to get up to work.





	No work

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any incorrectly used gramma and word issues because my english is pretty bad

Your eyes fluttered open as you felt a light touch on your skin of your neck.

You fell asleep, only to find yourself in your bedroom in your apartment.   
But there was something else that had bothered you in your sleep. A sound that you couldn´t properly arrange, at the same time as strange as well known.

You wanted to sit up to have a better view of the room, but something kept you from doing so on your waist.

You turned around and realized that it was your boyfriend who held you back. His eyes were still closed, his mouth was slightly open, making him look like he was still sleeping.

One of his arms was wrapped around you as if trying to keep you with all his might. Behind him, the sound began again, as if it wanted you to know where that sound came from.

His phone was behind him on the mattress, on the flashing screen you could read "Yongguk".

Your gaze fell on the clock display on the upper right edge of the screen: 10:34.

He tried to call him.

,,Youngjae" You tried to shake your boyfriend awake, but he did not stir.

,,Youngjae, your phone." 

Suddenly you were pulled by him so that you almost fell over, but he could hide his face in your waist

,, No ..." Somehow Youngjae managed to pull you, so that you fell back on the bed backwards, he now over you, putting his head on your chest.

,, Yongguk is trying to call you, Youngjae!" you said annoyed now.   
But the moment you said that, the ringing stopped.

Youngjae grabbed his cell phone and looked at the screen.

Just before you could read that he already had seven missed calls and about a dozen messages.

,, Not any longer " he answered and put the phone on the bedside table next to the bed.

,, Youngjae if you do not answer the others will come here and they know where the hiding place of the spare key is."

,, Let them try. I'll stay with you today no matter what" was his answer.

You sighed and ran your hand through his hair:,, Youngjae we can´t stay that way forever ..."

,, ... You know how much I love you, or honey? I know if I go to the others then it's either just training or it's about the upcoming tour. All a waste of time as long as I'm not with you. "

,, Sweetheart, you can´t just press down on your work just to stay with me. "

Youngjae pursed his lips and put his arms around you, ready to answer.

Your cellphone started to ring.

Annoyed you sighed and wanted to turn around to grab it on the table, Youngjae didn´t leave you.

Instead, he reached over to your cell phone and looked at the screen.

You already knew without looking for who was trying to reach you.

And once again, you regretted giving Himchan your phone number at all. The ringing stopped shortly after Youngjae picked it up.   
He put it to his cell phone and put his head back on your chest.

,, I don´t want to go, I just want you. ´´

,, Is it because you will leave me soon because of the tour? ´´ you asked and started again to brush your fingers through his hair.

He didn´t answer you

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

You have no idea how long you two were already there just lying around on your shared bed, when you opened your eyes at the sound of footsteps.

You wanted to turn around to look at the clock, which was still not possible because Youngjae fell asleep on you again.

You looked lovingly down at him and stroked his ruffled hair, when suddenly the steps came closer and the bedroom door opened.

In the door stood a more than amazed Himchan, behind him you could see the silhouette of Yongguk.

Immediately the blush rose to your face and you just hoped that your body was covered so far that they couldn´t see anything they´re not supposed to see. Yongguk turned his face away.

You press a finger into your boyfriend´s side, this shuddered, but otherwise gave no impulse. 

,, Youngjae ...´´ Only after a long hesitation did he make a soft murmuring sound, but his eyes remained closed.

You saw Himchan rolling his eyes: ,, Youngjae you´re too late!´´

The one in response flinched at the voice of his hyung, yet he did not move.

It was as if he knew that he wouldn´t expect any real consequences.

Again, Youngjae hummed only as an answer, but didn´t even bother to open an eye. 

,, We give you 2 ...,´´ From behind Yongguk quietly interrupted Himchan and said something only he understood.

,, We give you 5 minutes, Youngjae! If you´re not finished by then then help God, I will drag you out of the house the way you are!´´

After saying this, he looked at you one last time and then closed the door behind him.

Five minutes. 

,, Himchan seems to be pretty angry.´´ You said as you looked down at your boyfriend and stroked some streaks off his face.

He shrugged and turned his head so that he could look into your face:

,, Hyung is always mad at stuff. You shouldn´t worry too much about it. ´´

,, And what if he is serious?´´ Youngjae pouted as he realized that you were now on the side of his hyung: ,, But I want to stay with you.´´

But it did not help anything. You moved back up on your pillow so you almost sat, Youngjae looked at you with a pout

,, Youngjae, I have to do things myself today. I can´t lie here with you all day. ´´

,, You have three minutes left!´´ you heard Himchan calling from behind the door.

You don´t have much time to persuade your friend!

You sit up even if Youngjae tried to protest and took his face between your hands: ,, We have to get up now. I promise you, we will cuddle as much as you want tonight. But if you don´t wake up soon, I'm afraid your hyung will pull you out of the apartment nacked.´´

You grinned while Youngjae´s cheeks flushed embarrassed.

You gave him a quick kiss on his lips lips and stroked your hands through his disheveled hair.

Then he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, trying to gather his things together he dropped them on the floor yesterday.

In front of the bed he found his underpants, in which he climbed and next to his pants which he also put on.

Then he looked around the room searching, you knew what he was looking for.

But instead of actually going around the room and looking for it, he just stepped to the big wardrobe, to his side, and opened the door.   
From one of the top compartments, he took a new shirt, pulled it over his head and turned back to you. 

Youngjae came back to the bed and squatted in front of you and kissed you on the lips. 

,, I do not really want to leave you. "

,, Look forward to tonight. Maybe I'll even prepare a little something for you. " 

He lovingly put his arms around you and pulled you so far that your noses almost touched: ,, Promise me that we spend the evening together, even if we fall asleep together on the couch." he said.

You kissed him on the cheek : ,,Of couse"

The door swung open, even though you were pretty sure the three minutes weren´t quite over yet.

You heard the footsteps approaching, but before you could even turn your head, Youngjae was grabbed by the collar and pulled away from you.

You just saw how Youngjae had difficulty following Himchan's quick steps. 

Even as they left the room, you heard Youngjae talking about that he couldn´t say goodbye to you, and so on. But to be honest just the saying ´goodbye´ would take him forever, and Himchan´s nerves would get tested even more as they´re just now.

Yongguk was still standing in the doorway, looking at you apologetically and raising a hand before saying goodbye.

,, Bye Youngjae! Have fun!´´ you´d call from the bedroom, knowing that he will hear this despite his complaints

Then you grinned for yourself when you heard the front door shut and the loud talking broke off, you just hoped that your friend wouldn´t get too much trouble.


End file.
